Ziall Moran - Le goût amer de la trahison
by Mala29
Summary: Ce qui se passe au lycée reste au lycée. C'est la règle numéro un. Tout le monde la connait. Moi y comprit. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de la trahir. Depuis, ma vie est un enfer. / OS • Yaoi • Lemon


**PAIRING** : Ziall Moran

**RAINTING : **M

**NOTE DE MOI : **Je suis désolée pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu laisser. Essayez de vous concentrer plus sur l'histoire que sur l'orthographe. ^^" J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Le goût amer de la trahison<span>_**

Ce qui se passe au lycée reste au lycée. C'est la règle numéro un. Tout le monde la connait. Moi y comprit. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de la trahir. Depuis, ma vie est un enfer.

_Flash Back _

_"__**Niall ! Niall "**_

_Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur. Liam me regarda attentivement. _

_"__**Tu ne vas pas le dire, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**- Dire quoi ?**__ Souris-je_

_**- Oufff, j'ai eu peur."**_

_Encore un mensonge. Je ne dois pas être le premier à penser ça, mais je déteste vraiment le lycée. Moi qui ai la fâcheuse tendance de révéler tout les secrets, en conserver autant en même temps me détruit. Quels secrets ? Mon homosexualité ou celle de Liam par exemple. Le fait qu'il fantasme sur Louis Tomlinson, le butteur de notre équipe de foot. Les professeurs qui sont dans le coup. Zayn et Harry, les leadeurs du lycée qui imposent leur loi. Les gens renvoyés sur leur simple demande, ceux qui se retrouvent paralysés à avoir révélé un secret. Mais ce ne sont que des secrets d'ordres publics ceux là. Il y a ceux d'ordre plus personnel. Les professeurs qui baisent pendant les cours, la mort du frère de Josh, la dépression de la mère de Louis, l'alcoolisme du père de Zayn. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne le dit. _

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me confier à mon frère. Mais il est lui aussi passé par ce lycée, il connait les règles. Il sait ce que l'on endure lorsque l'on les trahi. _

_Moi aussi. Alors je n'en fait rien. _

_Mais voici bientôt deux ans que je suis dans ce lycée, et les secrets deviennent de plus en plus lourds à porter. Si seulement je pouvais les oublier ! Redevenir le Niall Horan du collège. Le garçon qui rigolait pour un rien. Pas cet ado' au sourire faux, aux yeux morts. Je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je me déteste. Je me déteste de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres. Mais je ne peux déjà pas m'aider moi._

_Mes pas m'avaient conduit devant un banc. Le banc de Zayn et Harry. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là. Je me serait fait une fois de plus insulté à cause de mon appareil. S'ils étaient dans un bon jour, ils n'auraient fait que ça, sinon, ils m'auraient frappé une fois de plus. J'aurais encore du trouver une excuse auprès de ma mère. _

_Une excuse plus pitoyable que la précédente. Comme toujours. _

_Je hais vraiment cette vie. _

_Alors pour une fois, je décidais de faire fit de cette règle. Tant pis. Qui le saurait ? Personne ne connaissait mon amie, même pas moi. _

_Je l'avais rencontré par hasard sur internet, et depuis, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Mais ce soir, je lui parlerais de mes problèmes. Oh bien sûr, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, mais au moins, j'aurais l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Du moins, je l'espère._

_Je rentrais chez moi après ma journée de cours. Ma mère est une fois de plus affalée devant le canapé. Une pizza à moitié mangée, quelques bouteilles d'un alcool bon marché à ses côtés, une autre dans sa main, un paquet et demi de cigarettes vidé. _

_Pathétique. Je parcouru ma maison du regard. _

_Mais comment pouvons nous vivre dans un tel taudis ? Des boites en cartons trainaient ça et là. Une chaussette était posée sur la table, elle même recouverte de factures impayées. Dans le lavabo s'empilaient la vaisselle. _

_Vraiment pathétique. _

_Je ramassais ce qui trainait au sol. Je fis un passage par les chambres pour dégager les bureaux de toutes cochonnerie et aussi pour récupérer le linge sale et lancer une machine. J'en profitais pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Puis je partis chercher l'aspirateur. Si mon frère travaillait pour payer les notes d'alcool et de drogue de ma mère, je me coltinais tout le ménage. Une fois le sol à peu près dégagé, je m'attaquais à la table. Je classais les papiers dans des pochettes et j'empilais le tout en bout de table. Puis la vaisselle. Je du bien passer 3h à faire tout ça. Une fois la vaisselle nettoyée, séchée et rangée, je regardais l'heure. 18h. Mon frère ne rentrait que dans 2h. Je partis chercher la serpière et je nettoyais le sol une fois de plus. Une chance que la maison soit de plein pied, je pu tout faire d'un coup. Je finis par les vitres._

_Je pris un peu de recul et je contemplais mon œuvre. Ce que ça faisait du bien de vivre dans une maison propre et non pas un dépotoir comme ce l'était avant. _

_J'entendis la machine se terminer et je partis sortir le linge de la lessive pour l'étendre sur le fil à linge dans le jardin qui méritait un bon coup de tonte. _

_Je regardais le ciel. Du soleil. Bon bah tant qu'à être là, autant le faire. Je partit chercher la tondeuse que je mit laborieusement en route et je tondis la pelouse. Je plaçais l'herbe récupérée dans le composte du voisin et je rentrais dans la maison pour préparer le repas de ce soir. _

_J'ouvris le frigo pour découvrir sans surprise que celui ci était vide._

_Un soupire s'écoula d'entre mes lèvres. Je vais encore devoir aller faire du porte à porte pour demander si les gens n'avaient pas de la nourriture en trop._

_Je mis mon blouson et je partis faire le tour du quartier. _

_Heureusement pour moi, on était vendredi. Et le vendredi, c'est le jour d'avant les grandes courses. Les gens ont souvent des restes. Je revint donc les bras chargés de plats en tous genre. Je plaçais le tout dans le frigo et je me mit à la tâche pénible de préparer un plat correcte avec des légumes en fin de vie. _

_Je finissais tout juste de préparer ma ratatouille lorsque mon frère est rentré. _

_Il s'assit directement à table où il attendit que je le serve. _

_Son assiette ne tarda pas et il engloutit sa part en peu de temps. Puis il finit par parler. C'est comme ça avec mon frère. Il rentre du travail, il mange, puis il parle. _

_"__**Tu as fait un sacré coup de ménage.**_

_**- Ça méritait. Si tu avais vu l'état de la maison en rentrant. J'ai vidé trois poubelles. **_

_**- Tu as eu le temps de faire tes devoirs ? **__S'enquit mon frère._

_- __**Non, pas encore. J'ai pas arrêté depuis que je suis rentré.**_

_**- Depuis 15h ? **_

_**- Oui. J'suis un peu mort là, **__rigolais-je_

_- __**Tu m'étonnes. **_

_**- Sinon, maman n'a pas bougé. Je lui ai laissé une assiette dans le micro-onde. **_

_**- D'accord. **_

_**- Et j'ai trié les papiers. On a un tas de factures impayées, tu le sais ça ? **__Lui demandais-je_

_- __**Oui... On va devoir réduire quelque chose.**_

_**- Mais quoi ? On ne fait déjà pas les courses, on fait une machine tout les mois et on prend la plupart de nos douches au club de sport du lycée. Tout l'argent part dans les clopes, les pizzas et l'alcool de maman. **_

_**- Je sais Nialler, je sais. **__Soupira Greg._

_- __**Qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ? Tu ne peux pas cumuler plus de job. Tu en as déjà deux.**_

_**- Et toi tu passes ton temps entre les cours et la maison.**_

_**- ... Je pourrais arrêter les cours.**__ Proposais-je._

_- __**Pas question ! **__S'opposa mon frère._

_- __**Mais ça permettrait de me trouver un job, même à mi-temps. **_

_**- Non Niall. Tu n'arrêteras pas les cours. **_

_**- Très bien... **__Soufflais-je après un temps de silence. __**Regardes quand même ce que l'on peut payer. Moi je vais dans ma chambre. Faut que je bosse un peu. Je t'emprunte ton ordi."**_

_Je me levais de table, embrassais rapidement mon frère avant de partir dans ma chambre son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Je l'allumais et me connectais directement sur Skype._

_Violette : __Hey Nini, comment tu-vas ? _

_Niall : __Bof. _

_Violette : __Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_Niall : __On a plus un rond pour la fin du mois, et j'ai des problèmes au bahut._

_Violette : __Comment ça ? _

_Niall : __Comment ça quoi ? _

_Violette : __Que t'ai plus d'argent. On n'est qu'au début du moi. _

_Niall : __T'sais, j't'avais déjà parlé de ma mère. Bah son état c'est empiré. Elle boit encore plus, elle sort plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé 4h entre le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive, la tonte du jardin et le mandiage de repas. _

_Violette : __Le mandiage ? _

_Niall : __Ouais. On est tellement à la dèche que je suis obligé de faire du porte à porte pour pouvoir manger la semaine. _

_Violette : __Mon pauvre... Et pour le bahut ? _

_Je m'arrêtais. Est-ce que je devais lui parler de ça ? Je ne crains rien après tout. Personne ne la connais. Je respirais un bon coup._

_Niall :__ Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire..._

_Violette : __Pourquoi ? _

_Niall : __On est tous sous silence. Depuis des générations._

_Violette :__ ..._

_Niall __: Au lycée... C'est le bazar. Les profs n'ont aucun contrôle, et ils en profitent bien. Après tout, "Ce n'est pas de leur faute". Mon c*l. C'est vrai. Tu connais beaucoup de bahut où les profs baisent en cours ? Du coup, Malik et Styles règnent en maitre sur l'établissement. Le premier qui révèle se fait tabasser. Pas à mort, mais presque. Le dernier à avoir subit ça s'appelait Justin... Justin Bieber, je crois... Il est tétraplégique maintenant._

_Mais tu ne veux surement pas entendre tout ça. _

_Violette : __Niall. Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as commencé, tu finis. Ok ?_

_Niall : __Ok. Donc c'est le foutoir, mais personne n'y fait rien. Les parents ne savent pas ce qui se passe là bas. Comment le pourraient-ils ? On est tous menacé. Tous ceux qui mette un pied dans ce lycée sont sous "contrat" jusqu'à leur mort. _

_Violette : __Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à changer de lycée ? _

_Niall : __Avec quels arguments ? En racontant ce qu'il se passe là bas à ma mère ? Mais je signe mon arrêt de mort ! _

_J'entendis mon frère m'appeler d'en bas. _

_Niall : __Excuse moi. Mon frère m'appelle. Bisous. _

_Violette : __Bisous Nini. _

_Je fermais l'ordinateur et descendis voir mon frère. Il me donna un liasse de facture que j'avais à trier. Je le fis rapidement pendant qu'il replissait les chèques. L'argent s'envolait par les fenêtres. _

_Puis je remontais dans ma chambre. J'étais bien trop fatigué pour m'attaquer maintenant à mes devoirs. Tant pis. Je copierais sur Liam demain. _

_Je m'allongeais avec lassitude sur mon lit. Je fixais le plafond en repensant à ce que j'avais dit à Violette tout à l'heure. Avais-je bien fait ? J'espérais. De toutes façons, personne ne la connais, elle ne risque rien. _

_Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée._

_Je marchais dans les couloirs. Les gens s'écartaient sur mon passage. Bien que cet attitude me perturbe, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai vainement essayé de parler à des élèves de ma classe pour connaitre se changement d'attitude, mais tous se sont contenté de m'éviter comme la peste. J'allais chercher quelque chose dans mon casier, lorsque l'ouvrant, un morceau de papier tomba au sol. Je le pris entre mes doigts et lu l'inscription qu'il y avait dessus._

_"Tu as parlé. Si tu ne veux pas que du mal arrive à ta Violette, rejoins moi dans les toilettes des gars à 15h15._

_Aucun retard ne sera toléré, sinon, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver._

_Z."_

_Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Je me détestais. Je savais. Je le savais merde ! _

_J'envoyais mon point dans mon casier. Je n'aurais jamais du en parler avec Vio' hier soir. Je ne sais comment Malik l'a su, mais j'ai mis Vio' dans le foutoir. Les parents de Malik sont riches. Très riches. Ils ont les moyens de faire du mal à quelqu'un malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un autre pays. _

_Je sortit mon portable de ma poche. J'envoyais rapidement un message à mon amie._

_"V.T, hier en te parlant de mes problèmes de lycée, je t'ai foutu dans la merde. Zayn Malik à su ce que j'ai révélé. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, mais je dois supprimer ton numéro de mon portable et je dois t'enlever de Skype. Fait pareil de ton côté. Si jamais tu as un problème, envoie mon un SMS, je n'oublierais pas ton numéro, promis, mais surtout n'utilise pas mon prénom ni mon nom de famille. Il faut qu'on coupe les ponts. Je te promet que tout reviendra comme avant, mais pas pour l'instant._

_Je t'adore ma peluche __"_

_Puis je supprimais tous les SMS qu'elle avait pu m'envoyer avant d'enlever son numéro de mon répertoire. J'en profitais pour regarder l'heure. 13h55. Ça allait bientôt sonner. Je commençais à me diriger vers ma salle de classe où je m'installais à l'instant même où la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment._

_Je suivais d'une oreille distraite le cours qui se déroulait devant moi, prenant des notes qui sont incompréhensible, réfléchissant à comment me sortir de cette situation._

_Le cours d'anglais passa, puis j'assistais au début de celui d'histoire avant de lever la main et demander à aller à l'infirmerie pour des "maux de ventre". Je n'y allais évidement pas._

_Mes pas me menèrent à mon lieu de rendez-vous avec Zayn : les toilettes. _

_Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout rompre. Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle et de toquer à la porte, je respirais profondément en une vaine tentative pour contrôler les battements saccadés de mon cœur et mes tremblements convulsifs._

_J'eu l'accord pour entrer dans la pièce._

_Dos à moi se trouvait Zayn. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je savais qu'un rictus victorieux le déformait. _

_J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Mon dieu. J'étais dans un état d'angoisse pas possible._

_"__**Bien Horan. Tu es venu comme je te l'ai demandé."**_

_Il se retourna vers moi et franchi rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. _

_"__**A genoux !**__"_

_Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il m'attrapa violement par les cheveux et me força à m'agenouiller. Il baissa d'une main son pantalon, et je pu voir qu'une bosse déformait son boxer. Puis, il baissa la barrière de tissus._

_"__**Suce.**__"_

_Non. Mon dieu, il ne... Je réprimais un sanglot. Comme tout à l'heure, mon absence de réaction l'énerva et il me mit de force sa queue dans mon bouche. _

_Il prenait son pied ton seul. Ses hanches s'activaient et donnaient de puissant coup dans ma bouche. Je sentais son gland butter contre le fond de ma gorge et j'avais désespérément envie de vomir. Il finit par se rependre dans ma gorge et je n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'avaler._

_Il se retira et remonta ses vêtements avant de me lancer : "__**Demain. Même heure.**__" Et de me laisser en plan dans ce lieu que je maudissait. _

_Je me relevais rapidement pour aller rendre tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Je me dégoutais. Je me détestais. Je me haïssais. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais vis à vis de moi. _

_Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et d'impitoyables sanglots secouaient mon corps._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Un mois. Depuis un mois je suis contraint à sucer ce mec. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, me forcer à faire toutes ces choses qui me dégoutent n'ont fait que m'endurcir. J'ai appris à maitriser mes émotions, à les feindre. Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe toutes les semaines à 15h15 dans les toilettes des gars. Un mois.

Mais aujourd'hui, je sentais que la chose allait être pire que les autres jours.

J'arrivais à l'heure convenue avec Zayn.

"**Aujourd'hui, on va varier."**

Et merde. Je compris directement de quoi il parlait. Je soupirais et commençais à me déshabiller.

"**Oh oh. Mais c'est que tu comprends vite finalement. **

**- Il le faut bien. Je ne tient pas à ce que tu me fasses encore plus mal que tu ne me le fais déjà."**

Il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il est vrai que je n'ouvre généralement pas la bouche - façon de parler - lors de 'nos rendez-vous'.

J'étais maintenant nu devant lui. Il détaillait mon corps avec envie.

Je n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi il me désirait si fort.

"**Déshabille moi." **M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui et commençais par lui retirer son tee-shirt. Et merde. Je sentis quelque chose se réveiller en moi. Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ce mec à abusé de moi et j'arrive tout de même à le désirer. Je maudis pour la première fois mon attirance pour les beaux corps masculins.

Car il fallait avouer que Malik était bien foutu. Une peau basanée, des abdos parfaitement dessinés. Je cachais mon envie de toucher cette peau qui semblait si douce et laissais sur mon visage le masque de froideur qui cachait mes ardeurs pour lui enlever son jeans, puis son boxer. Je lui retirais aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Puis je me relevais, faisant fit de son érection qui se dressait fièrement devant moi.

"**Touche moi**"

Je posais doucement mes doigts sur son torse. Il retint sa respiration. Je les fis courir sur sa peau, qui était vraiment très douce, et je lui arrachais quelques frissons. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur mon torse pour répéter les même mouvements que moi. Je remontais mes mains pour caresser son cou, sa joue. Je passais lentement mon pouce sur ses lèvres et il reproduit le mouvement sur les miennes.

Je le ferrais craquer. Un mois qu'il me domine, aujourd'hui, on inverse les rôles. Un halement lui échappa, ce qui me fit sourire. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Je continuais de lui caresser le visage, je remontais à ses oreilles, jouais avec ses lobes pour finir par passer ma main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre redescendait vers son cou. Je le décoiffais. Puis j'arrêtais tous mouvements.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux ambrés étaient presque noirs. Il a craqué.

D'une main contre mon dos, il m'attira à lui. Le contact avec sa peau finit de réveiller mon érection que je tentais de contrôler depuis le début. Sa deuxième main partie se perdre de nouveau dans mes cheveux. Il me força à relever légèrement la tête. Puis je perdit le fil.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent avec délice sur les miennes et je laissais un gémissement s'envoler de ma bouche. La langue du métis en profita pour plonger à la rencontre de la mienne. Je me laissais faire dès le début, et il prit le contrôle de la valse. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche les lavabos. Sans quitter l'étreinte, il me hissa dessus et je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Tout se passait très vite. Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. Toute raison m'avait abandonné et je laissais mon corps agir pour moi. Mes mains partirent se glisser dans son dos et mes hanches allaient à la rencontre du corps de Zayn. Nos deux érections n'arrêtaient pas de se heurter avec bonheur et nos mouvements s'intensifiaient progressivement.

Il finit par rompre le contacte définitivement le contacte entre nos deux bouches.

"**Est... Je peux te prendre ?"**

Un sourire m'échappa. C'est la première fois qu'il me demandais quelque chose. Et cette petite lueur apeurée au fond de ses yeux me fit fondre. J'acquiesçais.

Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de me préparer. Je retint mon souffle et violement, il me pénétra.

Un cri faillit s'arracher de ma gorge tant la douleur était atroce. Zayn attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à faire de puissant mouvement de va-et-vient.

La douleur laissa place à une sensation indescriptible. Le plaisir montait par vague. J'emportait mon amant pour un nouveau baiser qui signa notre perte. Je lui mordit la lèvre à sang alors que je me libérais entre nos deux corps et que le métis se rependait en moi.

Il finit par se retirer et se laissa tomber au sol, exténué par son orgasme. Je descendis de mon support pour m'assoir à côté de lui.

Je finis par m'endormir sur son épaule.

Cette partie de ma vie est restée à jamais ancrée dans ma mémoire. Après avoir fait l'amour, car c'était bien ce que nous avions fait, Zayn ne m'a plus jamais fait demandé.

J'ai finit ma scolarité sans problème. J'ai reprit contacte avec Violette, qui ne m'en voulait pas du tout et 10 ans plus tard, nous sommes toujours amis. J'ai toujours des nouvelles de Liam, qui est parti s'installer en France avec son mari, Louis Tomlinson. Je suis heureux pour eux, ils m'ont d'ailleurs invité à leur mariage qui aura lieu en Juillet prochain.

Je suis maintenant directeur de mon ancien lycée. J'ai fait viré tous les enseignants et de nouveaux se sont rapidement présentés à ma porte. J'avais reprit en main l'établissement et je crois que les élèves qui ont connu l'ancien système m'en sont reconnaissant. J'avais aujourd'hui rendez vous avec notre futur professeur de français. Je ne savais malheureusement rien de lui. Il avait seulement déposé son CV, sans photo ni nom de famille. Juste un e-mail. Je ne l'aurais jamais convoqué si ce n'était pas la seule personne à s'être proposé pour ce poste.

Un toquèrent se fit entendre et je priais la personne d'entrer.

Devant moi se tenait Zayn Malik, il avait changé sans avoir changé. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, ses yeux plus tristes, mais une aura qu'il n'avait pas plus jeune se dégageait de sa personne, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'empêcha de le mettre à la porte. Ou peut être un autre chose qui remuait au fond de mon ventre. Peut importe.

"**Bonjour, **me salua-t-il.

- **Bonjour. Je vous en pris, asseyez vous. **Dis-je en lui désignant un des sièges. **Vous devez savoir , que l'établissement à bien changé depuis vos années de lycée. Je ne tiens donc pas à ce que vous remettiez en place l'ancien système.**

**- J'en ai conscience . Et c'est bien pour ça que je tiens à enseigner dans cet établissement. J'ai pris connaissance de mes tors passés, et j'espère pouvoir vous convaincre que j'ai bien changé. **Plaida-t-il

**- Très bien. Je jugerais de tout ça plus tard. Je ne suis pas là pour vous analyser de long en large mais pour savoir si vous avez les compétences requises pour enseigner ici. **Il acquiesça. **Vous avez donc déjà enseigné dans plusieurs établissement dont vous avez à chaque fois démissionné. Pourquoi ? **

**- Je cherchais le bon établissement. Tous avaient un quelque chose qui me rappelait mes années de lycée. Les élèves ne se confiaient pas. Des brutes faisaient la loi. **

**- Pourquoi avoir postulé ici ? **Demandais-je.

**- Je connais déjà l'établissement, et j'ai souhaité rétablir mes fautes. J'ai vu que vous en étiez le directeur, et j'ai eu instantanément confiance en vous pour que l'ambiance qui règne maintenant dans les bâtiments soient à l'opposé de ce que je connaissais avant.**

**- Bonne réponse. Je vais maintenant juger de vos compétence en français. "**

Je vis Zayn hausser les sourcils. Je parle couramment français, grâce à Violette.

**"Bien . Comment comptez-vous enseigner à vos élèves ? **Demandais-je dans la langue de Molière.

**- Je ne compte pas suivre un manuel ou autre support bien trop académique. Il faut que les élèves parle le français de tous les jours et non pas un français soutenu, bien qu'il soit exigé de temps à autre. Je rédigerais moi même des cours adapté à chaque classe et les évaluations seront noté selon les capacités de l'élève. **M'expliqua-t-il.

**- S'il vous aviez besoin de faire une sortie pédagogique, comment la ferriez vous ? **

**- Je demanderais d'abords votre permission et selon votre assentiment, je récolterais les fonds nécessaires par divers procédés. J'éviterais au maximum une contribution de la part des élèves qui ne peuvent pas toujours se le permettre."**

Je compris cette dernière phrase comme un message à mon attention. Ils savaient à l'époque que je n'arrivais pas à joindre les deux bouts dans ma famille.

"**Très bien . Je jugerais de votre efficacité plus tard. **Je me levais et Zayn fit de même. **Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe. Tous vos cours se passeront dans la même salle. Je vous donnerais votre emploi du temps à 10h, lors de la pause."**

Je quittais mon bureau, le nouveau professeur de français sur les talons. Je le menais jusqu'à la salle 24. Les élèves étaient déjà installés et malgré les conversations animés qui se déroulaient dans la salle, les élèves nous entendirent parler sans que nous eûmes à hausser le tons.

"**Bonjour à tous.**

**- Bonjour , **me répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- **A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera plus moi votre professeur de français, mais ici présent. est un ancien élèves de cette école et il sera donc à même de vous écouter. Je vais m'arrêter ici et laisser votre nouveau professeur se présenter par lui même."**

J'allais quitter la salle, mais je m'arrêtais à la hauteur de Zayn pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : "**Rendez vous à 15h15 à l'endroit habituel." **

Il me sourit et je quittais la salle, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais hâte à notre rendez-vous.


End file.
